Is this just a dream?
by booksonly
Summary: Three friends wake up in fictional worlds. They live their lives like normal teenagers but with all the mystery of books. The only way to get back is to find each other. But is it real or just a dream? A divergent, infernal devices, vampire diaries crossover.
1. Prologue

3rd person

'Get these so we can go to the book store,' said a tall, brown eyed, blond haired girl pointing to a pile of clothes in her friends arms. 'Fine,' her smaller, brown haired and brown eyed friend said angrily walking to the till. The smaller girl turned around to a girl the same height, with the same eye and hair colour. Probably her twin. 'Hey, are you coming or what?' 'Hm, what oh yeah,' she said looking up from her IPod and taking one of her headphones out.

They walked into the book store. The girl with 5 bags of clothes and a bag of make-up says 'So, guys what books you are going to get?' The blond haired girl answered while running towards the books (I swear she needs therapy), 'Well I've read the Mortal Instruments so I think I'll get the Infernal Devices now.' The girl with the headphones said, following her friend 'I've started watching this awesome TV show called the Vampire Diaries and I want read the books.' Her twin said 'Cool. Well I've heard people talking about this book called Detergent.' 'DIVERGENT,' her friends yell while being glared at by the store owner. 'Okay whatever,' she replies. An hour later a voice coming through the speakers said 'We will be closing in 15 minutes please start to leave the shopping centre.' 'Come on guys we need to get these and go,' said the girl with the headphones carrying 5 books walking up to the tills. 'Alright,' her twin said.

Getting off the train the three friends said goodbye and went home to bed. They fell asleep thinking that tomorrow would be just a normal day.

They were so wrong.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

1st person pov

I look around the dark room trying to work out where I am and how I got here. A light shines in from a small wooden door to my left. I slowly get to my feet and start to walk towards the door. Before I can take a step I feel something on my foot. I look down and breathe a sigh of relief. It's a bag. It looked like _my_ bag.

I picked my bag up and unzipped it. I reached into the bag and pulled out a book, an IPhone and for some reason $2000. Free money, can't really complain. Wait why dollars. I'm in Britain right. I check my phone for my location and read 'Mystic Falls, Virginia'. Virginia, that's in America. Definitely weird.

I slide my phone into my pocket and swing the bag onto my shoulder. I continue towards the door and look through it. To the left is a wall and to the right is a small, dimly lit corridor and then some steps leading who knows where. I cautiously push open the door and release a breath when I realise that no one is going to jump out at me. The door creaks shut behind me. A warm breeze is coming from the direction of the stairs becoming me towards them.

I think of my options, stay here all day and be cold and hungry or go up the stairs and see what is there. Curiosity takes over and the latter wins. I mean what's the worst that could happen anyways. The annoying, scared part of me surfaces and I think 'someone could attack me,' but then I ignore it. Taking one step at a time, literally, I slowly make my way up the stairs.

Blinding light hits me as reach the top step. I blink a few times and realise that I am outside and the light is the sun. I turned in a circle and all I can see are trees. I guess I'm in a forest then. I start walking and take put my phone to find a map that will show a way out of this place. I looked up every few seconds just I knew if I was about to walk head first into a tree. Minutes passed by and I sighed realising why I couldn't find a way out of here. I don't where I'm going or where I even came from.

Just as was about to look up to check for my oncoming trees I walked into something. Well now I feel stupid. I look up to try and manoeuvre around the thing in my path. Instead of seeing the trunk of a tree I see a person. Now I feel even stupider. He is about half head taller than me and looks as shocked as I probably do.

'I'm sorry,' I manage to get out looking anywhere but at him. 'I should have been looking where I was going.'

'It's fine,' he replies with an accented voice. It's Italian or French I think. 'I'm Stefan. Stefan Salvatore,' he says extending his hand to me.

I shake his hand and reply 'I'm Lauren Evans.'

'You're not from here are you?' Stefan says as more of a statement than a question.

'I moved here from England recently.'

'Right well I recently moved back here from Italy.'

'Back?'

'I used to live here when I was younger and I've come back here to visit my Uncle for a while. Anyway enough of my life story, we should start heading to the school.'

'Okay then, lead the way because I'll probably just walk into a tree,' I say laughing awkwardly.

He starts to walk out of the forest and I follow him eager to find out more about this Mystic Falls.


End file.
